A Cruel Hope
by Mysterious And Strange
Summary: After getting defeated and trapped in a human body by the Aspects, Aatrox finds himself in Runeterra wandering around killing everything in sight. There he finds himself in Ionia, where he sees a small Skirmish for land between The Faction Noxus and Ionia, and it is there right in that moment, where he sees a warrior of unparalleled beauty. Irelia, the blade dancer.
1. Chapter 1

**Regretful hatred**

Darkness enveloped the dreamer.  
Cruel darkness surrounded him.

"What is this..."  
"This silence."  
"It's frightening, maddening, painful."  
"I can't breathe, yet I live."  
Moments pass, a realization struck the figure, who is currently laying on the now fully massacred battlefield.  
"Ah, this again?"  
"A dream, a nightmare."  
The dreaming figure awakes, and thus, a day of sorrow passes and another one follows.

Looking around the battlefield, no memory of the battle is regained, he knew not who he fought, nor was there a reason to. He remembered only hate, and hate is what he delivered.  
Mortals, gods, and ascended beings, it didn't matter, he soared wings of death, and those foolish enough to challenge fell, like all others before.

On the one hand, he knew that all this was justified, he was betrayed, hated, tarnished, and lastly, abandoned before the enemy.  
Once a noble godlike hero of war, now reduced to a genocidal madman, not even a shadow of his former self.  
Memories hit him like a bullet, from time to time. None were desirable.  
"The enemy, who is the enemy?"  
"Am I the villain? The abyss that I gazed into so long ago, was it me gazing to it? Or did I see a reflection of myself."

Movement interrupted his mumbling, he looked to the left and saw a boy, not even past 20, the boy looked scared, afraid and unaware of the situation at hand. The boy knew the figure he was staring at, and so, a mortal's basic instinct took control.  
Fleeing.

This was out of the ordinary. He never let anyone leave alive, and yet, he's watching this boy run.  
The child looked so pathetic.  
Not even kill worthy, not worth of this blade.  
Perhaps letting him live, was the correct choice.

That would what he would have thought before he lost all sense.  
Putting the sword down on the ground, he leaped to the boy, the youth slipped and looked at the opposing figure.  
"P-Please." The youth begged on the ground. The stories he was told as a child to scare him existed, the beast existed, it was before him.  
"I beg of thee, beast, I-I have children." An obvious lie, all hope was lost.  
The so-called 'beast' took the kid by the neck, lifting him well above ground.  
"Tell me, how are you still alive?" The oppressor demanded.  
The boy couldn't reply, how could he? He was frightened, too afraid for his own good.  
"You dared to beg to a 'beast', but there are beasts so fierce that know some touch of pity, though I know none, and therefore, am no beast.

He crushed the youth's throat, popping the eyes out of the body and blood gushed out of the throat, ending his life instantly.  
The figure put the boy's body on the ground and muttered.  
"I have no goodness left, it was taken from me, stolen. I am oblivion.  
I am, Aatrox."  
It would be a lie if he said that there wasn't a sign of pity in his eyes, so many years ahead of the boy, taken away in a second.

Finally, Aatrox moves on. He looked at his sword from afar, which was lying on a pool of blood. A faint, red glow then emanates from the blade, the fallen god looked at the sword delightfully.  
And then he spoke.  
"Ah, right, how could I forget, you were at my side, all along."  
Aatrox picks up the sword, observing its unmerciful splendor.  
He felt something, something strange, unknown...  
This feeling was new, he felt regret, after many years, he finally felt it again.  
But...  
His hatred far outgrew his regret.  
"I shall not feel regret, nor let myself be wielded as a tool again! I am damned, but I will slaughter all and everything!"

He lifted his sword and looked upon the horizon.  
But still, the feeling of regret never left his cruel mind.

"We march on, anew."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The act of redemption**

The breath he couldn't take plagued him.

It was an emptiness in his lungs and throat. As if he had stopped mid-breath, and then held his lungs cruelly waiting.

His mouth open, throat hollow, unable to pull in air. His chest, the horrible tension on his thorax.

His limbs and muscles refused to move. He couldn't breathe. He was choking. The pressure built. The stillness spreads to his chest and limbs. He wants to scream, to tear at his face, to wail—but he is trapped. He cannot move. Aatrox couldn't move.

Darkness.

He must remember. He must remem—

The battle. He lost control. It was foolish.

The mortals formed in ranks against him. He crashed into them. Drank from them. The temptation was too great. As he reaped, he reforged their flesh into a better approximation of his true shape.

Desperately, Aatrox consumed more and more, hoping for the briefest echo of what he once was.

Instead, like a fire, he burned too quickly, destroying even his host's form.

It was like the story of Icarus, the boy who flew too close to the sun.

Darkness, yet again.

He roars. But not in triumph. Never in triumph.

Aatrox will drink from every city, but he will achieve only a grotesque mockery of his former glory.

The madman was once shaped by the stars and the purity of his aspect.

He was light and reason given shape.

He defended this world in the greatest battles ever known. Now, blood and ichor drip from this stolen flesh as it decays.

The muscles and bones struggle, tear, and protest the abomination he has become.

He took a breath.

"_No, Aatrox,_" He says, his voice wet and echoing off the dead that surrounded him.

"_We will go onward... and onward… and onward…_

Until I may finally die, along with this world."

He woke up.

A dream, a nightmare yet again.

Aatrox got up from his slumber and proceeded onwards towards the next slaughter, but before he could pick his sword up, which was next to a tree, he noticed something rather peculiar.

At the mid-point of the path through life, he found

himself lost in a wood so dark, the way

ahead was so sullied, as if it had been the abyss.

"A nightmare within a nightmare? No, could it be?" The warmonger looked around, his first worry was to breathe, because, during the time he had spent as a sword, the sky was as dark and the ability to breathe, was lost.

His lungs took in air and so, the worry was gone.

Was it an attack? Had the trickster returned to fight?

"I will crush her if it was as such but I can't sense anything hostile." He muttered to himself, he was confused but it ultimately didn't matter, nothing mattered.

His mind was that of a cruel abnormality, but as of the last battle, he kept remembering the boy.

The fear in his eyes.

The potential that was taken away in naught but a second.

The regret.

There it was again, regret.

Was he finally turning completely insane?

The one emotion he locked away deep inside his wicked heart has returned.

How?

Why?

Are the gods playing tricks on him? Is this how torture is to them?!

Or perhaps, the curse of the void is withering away?

No.

The days of the noble Aatrox is far gone, there was no redemption, a darkin such as him deserved none.

He reaped and slashed so many, that the victim count was not countable, forgiveness was long overdue.

None could accept a monster such as him, why would they?

"What good am I?" Aatrox thought, so many years of mayhem, all without a point.

He has slain so many gods, the very thought of happiness was probably cursed out of him.

He even destroyed a village a couple of weeks ago.

It was all a sham, he had enough.

Of destroying.

Killing.

The mayhem.

He set himself 1 goal.

A simple task.

Instead of killing, he would save someone.

Because in the act of doing so, he would not only save the other but save himself.

His instinct came in, he felt it, this feeling.

A massacre, nearby.

Perhaps now would be the best time, to test himself.

And thus, he rushed to the battle.

Ionia.

Surrounded by treacherous seas, Ionia is composed of several allied provinces scattered across a massive land, known to many as the First Lands. Since Ionian culture has long been shaped by the pursuit of balance in all things, the border between the material and spirit realms tends to be more permeable here, especially in the wild forests and mountains.

Although these lands' enchantments can be fickle, its creatures dangerous and fae, for many centuries most Ionians led lives of plenty. The warrior monasteries, provincial militias—and even Ionia itself—had been enough to protect them.

But that ended twelve years ago when Noxus attacked the First Lands. The empire's seemingly endless war hosts savaged Ionia and were only defeated after many years, and at great cost.

Even as a small child, Irelia was fascinated by the grace and beauty of human movement. Under her grandmother's tutelage, she learned the traditional silk dances of her province—though she was dubious of their supposedly mystical connection to the Spirit of Ionia, Irelia's love for the dances was real. Seeking to master the art, she eventually left home to study with some of Ionia's most respected performers at the Placidium of Navori.

She was able to turn her dancing to a deadly fighting technique, killing Noxian soldiers left and right with naught but swift and precise movement.

But today, something was wrong.

Noxian's planned a precise attack on a village near the capital, the village was on a small hill, so it was very adequately defended, since the fighters above, had the high ground.

Letting that village fall on the hands of the enemy was a mistake they could not afford.

Without a thought, Irelia led herself and a small portion of the army towards the village, in merely 35 minutes they had arrived.

But something felt wrong.

Something was wrong.

The village was abnormally quiet, normally, kids would be outside playing and elders debating whether or not their view on politics was the right one. That would be the norm, but this was different.

"The village is empty." She muttered, walking towards one of the empty houses. When she touched the doorknob, she could feel the weight behind it.

Someone was leaning on it from the other side. She heard mumbling from the other side.

It was an ambush.

"Ambush!" Irelia screamed from the top of her lungs, warning the others of the attack that would precede the warning.

The Noxians on the other side opened the door and started to attack her.

The first slash was swiftly dodged, the 2nd parried with her blades, and the third was an attack of her own.

Killing the first soldier, she made easy work of the other, but the Noxian's wouldn't stop appearing, their strategy to win battles was to overwhelm, not outmatch.

"Swine! You dare attack our land again?! Have you not learned anything!"

The attack didn't stop.

They attacked and she killed.

Attack, kill.

Attack, kill.

And attack, and kill.

The more she killed the faster they reappeared. It seemed like a never-ending battle.

She looked around, her people were dying, she was letting them down, again.

She struck more down and even more came charging.

Her fighters were getting less and less, the situation was turning for worse.

She started the battle with 10 blades, now a mere 4 are left.

She heard her people fall, "Save us!" One of them cried aloud, but how could she.

Only 19 years of age, expected to lead a whole nation towards victory, a task far too difficult.

She looked around herself, and discerned, that she was completely surrounded.

And yet again, they struck and she deflected, had the blades been of titanium, she wouldn't have had to worry of their durability, but now, only 3 blades were left to her disposal.

She remembered something, a blade she kept hidden, the blade wasn't intended for the enemy, it was for herself.

If she, by chance was captured by the enemy, the inhumane deeds that would've been done to her were a given.

"Ohn, Zelos, Kai and Ruu, we may meet earlier than expected."

2 blades were left, hope was lost.

She directed the hidden blade near her neck, to end things fast and quickly, but before she could do so, something happened, rather, someone arrived.

A loud crack on the ground was heard by everyone on the hill.

Everyone looked at the figure, who's appearance resembled the beings from Hell, his wings soared above all and with its cruel appearance, godliness emitted out of the figure.

He took no side in the battle's of mortals, so saving anyone, even only a single person, would save him.

He laid eyes on the frightened Irelia, who was surrounded by terrified Noxians.

The Noxians had to move, fight and overwhelm.

"This is hopeless." One of the Noxians mumbled in fear.

Their one and sole strategy, absolutely ravaged by only this being's presence.

Aatrox struck and sent several soldiers severed with a single slash, it was very hypocritical of him, kill many to save one? What was he thinking? He ignored all the thoughts that struck his mind and moved onwards, towards the girl.

The soldiers that surrounded Irelia were now long gone, and when Aatrox arrived beside her trembling body, he had no idea what to do next, but from the facial expression Irelia could see that was on Aatrox's face, she could discern something.

"He seemed so happy," Irelia thought. "Almost as if he, not I, was the one who had been saved." Aatrox touched her shoulder to see if a reaction would come out of her, but even then, she didn't move.

"Even on the verge of death, I was jealous." Irelia kept thinking. "As the being in front of me gratefully kept saying *Thank you*... because by saving me, he'd saved himself."

End of chapter 2!

Please leave your thoughts, they're greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A cruel reality.**

Aatrox was standing atop a pillar which was facing the horizon, he was confused, unsure of what was happening.  
He should've been on a battlefield fighting, the reason for the fighting didn't exactly ring a bell to the Darkin.  
Aatrox thought about it for a while and remembered.  
A girl, he was fighting to save a girl.  
How out of the ordinary for the fallen angel, how noble of him.

But what was he doing here? Aatrox looked around and at himself and discerned that he was clad in white and gold armor, similar to what he used to wear during the glory days. He also saw a house that he didn't recognize but he felt something familiar exuding out of the house, nostalgia.

He carefully entered the house and saw, well, exactly what he should've seen. A regular house meant for 2 adults to reside in. A kitchen where a meal was already prepared. A bedroom and well, a toilet.  
"What is the meaning of this." He thought.

Outside, the garden was fully flourished, roses and daisies were to be noticed, next to them, was a wooden chair.  
Aatrox decided to enter the garden, he then removed his armor and placed them next to him, this all seemed like an illusion, a cruel reality...  
But what was there to even care about, this is perfect,- Aatrox thought.  
"Finally." The Ascended thought, after years of carnage and horror, he yearns for this, no, he deserves this!  
Peace.  
After closing his eyes for what seemed seconds, Aatrox turned around and gazed at his sword, perhaps now, out of all the times before, would be the perfect one.  
The opportunity to end it all, finally.  
"I shall finally rest and watch the sunrise on a grateful world."  
He closed his eyes and dug the sword deep inside his stomach.  
"This endeavor will be my last joy."

The end.

Or so the darkin had hoped.

His consciousness returned and he discerned himself on the battlefield, as it should've been.

"A cruel illusion, yet again by this damned mind of mine."  
Aatrox looked at the girl who was still staring at him, he scoffed and turned around to continue the rampage only to discern that there were barely any foes left.  
On the day Aatrox came to help, was the day a foolish Noxian noble decided to take part in a skirmish. The noble was a young, arrogant and overall piece of a shit human being who found joy in torturing and murdering innocents.  
The Noble stepped down from his horse and walked towards Aatrox rather quickly. The noble was half expecting the soldiers to stop him, but who was he kidding? The soldiers didn't even like him.  
Was it the fact that he was scared that he walked that fast? Or stupidity, Aatrox couldn't tell.

"I-I am the son of the duke who governs one of the major cities in Noxus! H-How dare you to attack us?! T-To defends these dirty vermins?!"  
The boy took another step, a foolish move.  
Irelia finally got out of her frozen state and now looked at the boy who was approaching the stranger.  
Irelia was ready to behead him,  
"None may talk as such with a fellow Ionian, at least I think he is Ionian," She thought.  
"Do you know who I a-!"  
Before the foolish boy could finish the sentence, Irelia came forth only to be interrupted by Aatrox's left arm, which held her back.  
She looked at him in a confused manner until Aatrox calmly placed his sword on the boy's right shoulder and spoke in a deep voice.  
"Sovereignty means absolutely nothing in front of me."  
Aatrox then proceeded to swiftly cut the head of the Noble.

Aatrox gazed at the beheaded body that was on the ground in a disgusted manner, "To have the audacity to point a blade towards my only pride. How asinine." Aatrox then turned around to check on Irelia, he looked at her rather awkwardly, everything appeared to be fine, she looked back at him and Aatrox could discern that she tried to say something, but before she could do so, the screams of the Noxians interrupted her.

The Noxian troops looked in horror as the noble's head fell on the ground. The remaining troops ran away in anguish but unfortunately for them, they died in vanquish as Aatrox leapt from afar and slaughtered them, without any speck remorse given.  
To Irelia and her troops, this looked rather supernatural. The way he moved with the blade he wielded, the speed, the ferocity, the malice, and the brute strength surprised Irelia, but it also gave her a sense of safety. "To have someone of this skill on our side, it calms my heart," Irelia mumbled.  
But she also had to look at the figure from a different point of view.  
The wings he soared, the pulse on the sword; It couldn't be, right?"

The stories she had been told as a child struck her mind like a bullet.  
The dreaded and profaned Darkins, accursed beings who rivaled the power of the gods, but they were a fairy-tale, right?  
They must've been.  
Because why would a Darkin, help someone like her, in a small village located in the south of Ionia? She pushed the thought away and approached Aatrox, who was staring at the horizon.  
Before she could close in, a troop under her command interrupted her.  
The man looked at her straight in the eyes and said. "I shan't stop you but as a shaman, let me tell you this." The man closed in on Irelia's ear. "He reeks of death and despair, I beg thee to take care."  
"I know your worries." Irelia responded, "But I must at least thank him."  
The shaman nodded and left.

Aatrox who was still gazing at the horizon, felt someone appear behind him.

"Um." Irelia hesitantly started.  
The darkin looked to the side and saw a girl, who was rather small compared to him, but then again, many were.  
He stood 2 Meters 72cm tall, she appeared to be 1.75m, so there was quite a size difference between the two.

"Yes?" Aatrox responded but the reply seemed to be hesitant, as well.  
"On behalf of everyone here, we thank you for your noble actions a while ago."  
"It was nothing, I did what I had to."  
"Something you had to?"  
Aatrox looked down at her and said, "Simply a fool's task, none of your concern."  
"I-I see." Irelia looked down and seemed to be lost of words. Something then struck her, a name!

"May I please know your name? I am certain that the placidium back home would like to know your name!" Irelia said as she smiled.  
Aatrox's eyes grew large, for he, had the name of a killer, a destroyer.

"Uh." Were the words the mighty Aatrox could muster in all his glory.  
"Uhm, uh?" Asked Irelia, could it be that you're not from Ionia?  
"Ah, no."

Aatrox had to think hard and fast. A name, how hard could it be to think of a name?! After some hard thinking, he remembered the name of a friend from a time long past.  
"Azazel," The Darkin said. The name always engulfed Aatrox with bittersweet feelings, their past has always been convoluted, but Aatrox would rather let the past be buried, for all eternity.

"Azazel? That is a beautiful name," Irelia replied, "I know not of the origin of that name, where is it from?" She asked in a curious tone.  
"The name originates from Shurima."  
"Oh, Shurima!? What brings you to Ionia?"

Aatrox then turned away from her and gazed into the horizon once more, he sighed and said.  
"Fate."

"I understand. Where does your journey take you from here?" Irelia decided to ask as she put her remaining blades back into her bag.

"I."  
Aatrox looked around the village and thought for a while.  
"Do not know."

Irelia decided to ask 'Azazel', whether he would want to come with her back to base, to give him food and shelter, as repayment of sorts.  
"Would you like to come to the base with us? We have food and a place where you could rest."

Had this been Aatrox a couple of days ago, the deal would've been instantly declined, hell, no one here would've even been alive.

But the Aatrox now was lost and confused; he has no destination and no final goal.  
"Wherever fate leads me," Aatrox mumbled.

"Lead on," Aatrox said as he picked his sword up from the ground and proceeded to follow the dark blue-haired girl.  
He followed with, "Your name."  
"Pardon?"  
"What is your name?"  
"My name is Irelia, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Aatrox nodded and looked straight ahead. The lives of these people, he saved them, this girl, he saved her.  
He suddenly remembered a quote from a book he used to read so many years ago, ***He who saves one life, saves the world entire*.**  
Aatrox at the time had no idea what the quote meant, but now, after all these years, he finally understood it.

If even one person shows humanity towards another, he demonstrates the continuing existence of humanity in society, something utterly void in the actions of the Darkin during the wars.  
For society to continue, selflessness and kindness must exist: as long as one good person exists, good still exists in the world.

This optimism lasted only for a second, because Aatrox, suddenly heard someone laughing.  
He looked around and saw nothing, the voice then laughed again.

"You think this redeems you?!" The unknown voice said. You think all those innocent people you've slaughtered forgive you? That the lives of 40 equal to thousands?"

"Get out of my head," Aatrox demanded.

"Remember your place, world ender. You are profaned and unloved. Murderer."

"I know my place, but I shall be a monster, no more.  
Now, begone."

In the world beyond tarnished, ichor fills the crumbling skies. As souls withered to nothing. But I refuse to fade, Aatrox. I carved my kingdom in your mind beyond the ashes of nothing. No mortal, not even gods will stop me from claiming what is mine.

"What is it that you seek?!"

"That what you seek, Aatrox!"  
The voice then paused for a second.

**"The end.**" The voice then disappeared and Aatrox's mind was left alone.

Aatrox looked at the sky and proceeded to ponder and think about his wish, once more.

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The meaning of Power.**

_Many years ago, Shurima._

It was sunset where the two Darkin decided to have a toast, after ravaging yet another innocent village, a toast was always given, rather, it had grown to be a tradition.

The shorter of the two Darkin, Azazel, was always keen on high-grade wine.  
The taste was anywhere from bitter to sugary to sweet to fruity, and Azazel loved it. For him, a break from all the massacre was always appreciated.

The taller Darkin, Aatrox, on the other hand, likes something rougher, he preferred the bitter taste to that of the rich sweet taste, that wine has.

Azazel who was currently sitting on a log was preparing a fire, the nights in Shurima are merciless, cold and ruthless, so a fire was a must. Aatrox, on the other hand, took a bottle of Ale and approached Azazel.

"Y-you, did well, today." Spoke the highly regarded Aatrox, half-drunken.  
Azazel looked at Aatrox with a grin and laughed, "It would seem, that your face has grown to take the look of a turd, my good friend."  
Aatrox then falls on the ground, now, fully drunk.  
"Did it now?" Aatrox replied.

Azazel discerned the bottle of ale in Aatrox's hand and wondered. "Why do you keep drinking this oil? I keep giving you excellent drinks and yet you insist on drinking this one. In time, even the liver of the mighty Aatrox shall explode."

Would it be imaginable? Azazel thought, the great Aatrox, slain by a bottle of ale.  
Azazel then got an inspiration and decided to make a short poem.  
"And the warmonger of old,  
has been slain by ale of new,  
the noble god,  
now reduced to mock."

Aatrox, who was currently laying on the ground, had a little giggle.

The Darkin then abruptly got on his feet and sat next to Azazel, "You know, what I've noticed?"  
"What might that be?" Azazel wondered.  
"You're never drunk," Aatrox said while looking Azazel in the eyes, "That's real control and control is power and power...is power."  
Aatrox then took yet another sip and Azazel looked up in the stars.

He thought about the fact that, up until now, he hasn't touched a single mortal, let alone killed one.  
On the one side of the battlefield, Aatrox would slaughter everything, and on the other, Azazel would try to save lives.  
It could be that his mind, was the sole survivor of the once noble race, for his brethren had turned mad.

He has tried many times to stop his friend from committing mass murder upon the mortals, he knew not the reason for such anger towards them, nor did he get one from Aatrox.  
But it didn't matter, because even after all these years, Azazel is still trying to find a speck of mercy, the old Aatrox had.

He once again tries his chance.  
"Is that why they fear us? Aatrox." Azazel suddenly asked.  
Aatrox looked at him confused and spoke. "We have the power to kill, that's why they fear us."  
"They fear us because we have the power to kill them arbitrarily, for example, a man simply lives his life, you have him killed you feel satisfied and if you kill him yourself you feel even better. That is not power, though."

Azazel notices that he has gained Aatrox's full attention, perhaps this could be the time...

"That's murder, it's different than power. Power is when we have every justification to kill, and we don't."

Aatrox sips again and asks, "You think that's power?"

Azazel then continues with, "That's what the Emperor said. A man steals something, he's brought in before the Emperor, he throws himself down on the ground. He begs for his life, he knows he's going to die.  
And the Emperor... pardons him. This worthless man, he lets him go."

Aatrox stood back up, looked upon the sunrise and said.  
"I think you are drunk."

Azazel too stands up and says, "That, my friend. Is power."

Aatrox, who was still gazing upon the sunset, turned around and looked at his only friend in the world and after what seemed like seconds, said. "If that is power, then I've none left. You know far better than I-"

_*Oh, but of course I do.*_  
_*I've been by your side since the beginning.*_  
_*How couldn't I notice it?*_

"That I've fallen far beyond redemption. I am damned."

_*Yes, so it seems.*_

"So forgive me, for giving you hope."

_*A cruel hope*_

"Well, we're killers nevertheless."

_*I am no killer.*_

"It would seem fitting that we change this melancholy subject."

_*On this day, I've lost the only one I trusted.*_

"What should I beseech you." Aatrox thought while scratching his head.

_*The man I swore to protect till the day I fall.*_

"Ah, indeed. After we're done with Shurima? What are you going to do?"

The question punched Azazel back to the cruel reality.  
He looked at his friend with a bittersweet expression and replied with.  
"A question most blunt, I honestly-"  
_*I only live.*_  
"Don't know how to-"  
_*To chase this dazzling, unfair*_  
"Answer your question, my old friend.  
_  
__***Silence.***_

**The present-day, Ionia.**

The weather was warm and the flowers were rich, the land of the free.

Inside of a gray tent slept a certain familiar figure. This was the first time Aatrox had slept well past sunrise but the joy of rest was abruptly interrupted as the profaned God suddenly arose from his dream with a tear shedding down his left eye.

"A nightmare." He muttered to himself.  
But...  
"No."  
Aatrox realized something.  
"A dream..."  
Aatrox noticed the single tear falling down his left eye and smiled, to not only remember but dream about his friend.  
"Ah, the bittersweet ending of that friendship," He mumbled.

The Darkin then looked around him with a confused expression, where was he? And how did this came to be?  
He usually wakes up on grass, waking up on a bed felt weird.

A sudden realization struck the figure, who was lying atop a large bed.  
"Ah, right, the girl."

Irelia, if he remembered correctly.  
She brought him here, gave him shelter, food and all the necessities he required, even when her elders protested, she fought for me.  
She argued for a man she barely knew, could this be called 'Kindness?' Aatrox thought for a while, the word was long lost in Aatrox's mind, so he had almost forgotten the meaning of it.

Sensing that the sun had already risen, Aatrox decided to pack up and leave the tent, to bid the girl farewell and to continues onwards.

But for the lone Darkin, fate had planned something else.

End of chapter 4.

Thank you for the kind reviews, you guys are awesome!

Chapter 5 coming soon. 


	5. Requiem for the lost ones Chapter 5

(Aatrox is currently using an illusion spell that makes him look like a human and not exactly the way he is on the splash art.)

**Requiem for the lost ones.**

Irelia.  
Eclipsed by tyrants filled with malice,  
Unbroken blades defying hate,  
Balance in a dance.

Aatrox.  
A killer's epitaph,  
The hate of the slaughtered,  
It is his to bear.

Ionia.  
A region filled with unparalleled beauty and rich nature,  
the land of the free.

In a village, far to the south of Ionia.

"When is he going to wake up?" Mumbled the dark-blue haired girl who was currently sitting on a nearby chair, she made sure to be a bit far away from the tent, since being too close, would've been rather awkward.

Irelia found herself interrupted by the thoughts of the man.  
Who was he?  
How was he so tall? He had the appearance of a man, and yet he seemed so different. If she remembers correctly, he even had wings, but after the fight was over with, the wings were to be seen no more.  
He was...  
Scarier.  
Sadder, than anyone she has known.  
And the fact that someone from Shurima would be here at this point in time is unordinary.  
Irelia looked at the tent and sipped her tea. The tea was special to her, it was created by a special recipe her grandmother had made, therefore drinking it every morning, had grown to be a tradition.

The lords had asked of her of a favor, to ask Azazel to join the Ionian army. She didn't know what to think of it, sure, a powerful ally would be most welcome, but the issue of the matter was, would he join?  
During the time she spent with him on the battlefield and on the way back to the village, he didn't seem someone who would work in a team.  
Someone who would do it for the fame,  
someone who would do it for money.  
No...  
He looked lost, and most of all, lonely.  
She wanted to get to know him better, to understand him.  
He was so... surreal.

She then decided to take a sip of her tea, but noticed, that the cup was empty.  
"Ah, time flies when you contemplate various topics."  
While sighing, Irelia stood up to make some more, but before she could do so, a certain sleepy head awoke and came out of the tent.

Suddenly seeing the being without a top on, startled Irelia, especially when the one in front of her was as built as he was.  
"Y-You're awake." Said Irelia.  
Aatrox approached her, "So it would seem, I thank you for the bedding, it was... pleasant."

"No need to thank me, I did what anyone would've in this situation, after all, you're the reason my soldiers and I are still alive, for that, I must properly thank you."

The girl then pointed her hand to a chair, implying that he should sit on it, but while doing so, she realized that the chair was far too small for the large figure Aatrox had, but fortunately, improvising was a skill Irelia was quite good at.

"Uh, do you mind waiting a minute? I'll be right back!" Said Irelia as she quickly turned and ran.  
Before Aatrox had the chance to say anything, the girl quickly jogged away.

"Hmh." Came out of Aatrox's mouth as he looked at her disappearing figure.  
He then proceeded to lean on a tree and inspected the local villagers.

The people were very wary of him, as to be expected.  
None dared to look him into the eyes, those who did quickly turned away.

But to his surprise, he noticed a little girl touching his left leg. How did he not notice her?  
"W-What are you doing, little creature."  
"Hey, Mr!" Said the little girl still touching his leg. "How are you this tall!"  
"I don't know. Go bother someone else," Said Aatrox with a rather cold tone. "Where is your fath-"

Suddenly, blank. Aatrox's mind went into a place far deep in his psyche.

What is this?  
What am I doing?  
Why am I letting her touch me?  
Why is her head not on the ground?  
Mercy?  
Am I having mercy towards this child?  
Why?  
Why?

Blank.  
Aatrox then found himself in a decrepit environment, the skies were crumbling, bones on the ground, a place filled with melancholy.

"Where am I?" Mumbled Aatrox as he looked around himself.  
While inspecting the area Aatrox heard someone speak.  
"This is the future, Aatrox. Your future.

Aatrox then quickly turned around and saw something peculiar, his own sword, floating.

"What is this, how are you talking to me?!" Demanded Aatrox.

"Oh dear, always quick to demand, never to listen," said the sword.  
Aatrox clenched his fist, nevermind the situation, his sword spoke against him? How ridiculous.  
"...Speak."  
"Hasty, aren't you..."  
"You test my patience."

Before Aatrox could approach the sword, it began to speak.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus and soar to the sky."

Aatrox's eyes then suddenly widened, his movement also coming to a halt.  
"It couldn't be..." The Darkin thought.

"Ripples form on the sea's surface," Before the sword could recite the last line, Aatrox intervened and finished it himself.

"The wandering soul knows no rest. Unholy, act 1."  
Aatrox gazed upon the sword again, yet this time, with different eyes. The sword spoke again.  
"You remembered..."

"How can I not? Especially when you've beaten it into my head, Azazel."  
"And you've grown soft." Replied the sword.  
"But how?"  
"How?" Asked the sword, who was supposedly Azazel.  
Aatrox proceeded to roar "You can't be real. I killed you!"  
"Yes. Indeed.  
"Then how...How are you standing in front of me!?"

the silence of the hereafter was cruel and felt like an eternity.

"Answer!

"A better question, my friend, is whether or not I am here..."

"Azazel!"

Blank.

Struck back to reality, Aatrox finds himself at the exact same place he was when he asked of the girl's mother. Overwhelmed with what just happened, Aatrox decided to lean on the tree yet again.

"The girl's father..." Said Irelia as she came back from her short endeavor, Aatrox looked behind her and saw a large chair.  
Irelia looked down at the girl and told her to go and play with the others, and the girl did as instructed.

"What of the father?" Asked Aatrox reluctantly.

"He... He passed away a couple of days ago, a bit further south, in a small village."  
Aatrox immediately remembered the boy he had slaughtered a while back.  
"He was young, he was a good friend of mine. But unfortunately, as fate would have it, we're in a time of war. The Noxians attacked the village and left none alive, the sight of the village... was terrifying.

Ah, that was my own doing, Irelia.  
But how could I tell you that,  
I must lie,  
for your own benefit,  
and my own.

"Well, we will have our revenge, but as for other matters, would you like to have a cup of tea? Asked Irelia as she held the cup.  
"Yes, it would be, refreshing.

Irelia then proceeded to pour herself and the large man, some tea.  
"If you don't mind, I would like to ask you something. May I?  
"You shall."

"W-Would you like to join Ionia's troops?"  
"A question most blunt and straight, I like that, but I refu-"

Aatrox suddenly came to a halt and noticed something.

The eyes.  
Her eyes.  
She had the same defeated eyes the boy had.

How bitter.

"If-If money is the problem then don't worry! I will ask the lords to reward you exceptionally well!"

Ah, indeed.  
Money is what drives these mortals.  
Hence why she offered me a hefty amount.

She was asking of him to kill mortals and to save other mortals?  
"What difference does it make," Thought Aatrox.  
He has slain countless mortals for no reason than to satisfy his cruel mind.  
But to slay mortals for the benefit of others?  
This was a new low for Aatrox.

But he didn't care. Not anymore.  
Was she even worthy of his sword? This he had to confirm.

"Under one condition." Said Aatrox.

"Oh!" Irelia shouted in an excited manner, "What condition?"

"I wish to fight you."

"Eh?"

"To see whether or not I fight for a strong fighter, lead me to the fighting grounds." Said Aatrox as he lifted up his sword and looked at the enthusiastic brown eyes of Irelia.

End

Chapter 6 coming soon! 


	6. Chapter 6: Justified Hatred

**Justified Hatred**

"Eh?" Gasped the surprised brunette. The sudden request made by the opposing figure was rather unexpected and certainly came off as a surprise. It all made sense in her head, though.  
The request made sense, she had asked a request from a powerful adversary, one who could single-handedly turn the tide of the war around, one who could fulfill Irelia's wish.  
Peace in Ionia.

All she has ever asked for in her life was that she could have a peaceful night's rest, a rest she needs, a rest she yearns for.  
Not a night goes by where she doesn't wake up in sweat, not a night where she doesn't wish for the death of Noxians. A night where she could simply live, not as a soldier, but as an ordinary girl.  
To fall in love.  
To have an ordinary family.

And her chance is here.  
Her hope.  
Her last chance for freedom.  
She must claim it, no matter the cost.

"You wish to fight me?" Irelia asked flabbergasted, "Is there merit for such a thing?"  
Aatrox looked at her and replied. "Yes, I know of 2 merits that greatly favor me."  
Aatrox picked up his sword and pointed it at her. "I wish to see if you're worthy enough of my blade, of me, specifically."  
"I-I see." Replied the surprised Irelia. "What of the other?"  
Aatrox put the sword down straight to the ground, which made it stand up and looked at the girl yet again.  
"I simply like fighting."  
"O-Oh. Follow me then."  
Irelia then took the lead and lead Aatrox to the training grounds.  
Something he never paid attention to was the weather, it was pleasant Ionia, unlike in Shurima, where some days might just make steel boil.

After walking for what seemed an eternity to Aatrox, the two finally arrived.  
The place was obviously a bit beaten down because of the fighting that had taken place before, and thus seemed rather unworthy of Aatrox's blade, of its elegant splendor, but in the end, it didn't matter.

"Tarnished, but it'll do." Said Aatrox as he walked a bit away from Irelia, "Let's get straight to the point, unsheathe your blades, Irelia."

"Understood." Said Irelia as she summoned what seemed about 15 blades out of her bag, the blades in question had the color of silver and were extremely sharp, an excellent weapon for quick slashes.  
Aatrox discerned this rather unordinary choice of weapons and decided to question her.  
"An unorthodox fighting style, interesting. What made you take upon that style?"  
"When I was a child, I was quite keen on dancing, I guess it stuck to me a bit too hard."  
"Tell me, Irelia." Said Aatrox out of the blur. "What does gaining me as an ally, mean to you?"

Irelia then took on her usual stance and shouted. "Everything!"

And as she shouted, she charged, ferociously and fast. In less than a blur, Irelia appeared behind Aatrox and was ready to slash until she noticed that her blades, which should've hit his back, were blocked by a massive sword.

"An interesting strategy, but it proved to no avail. What will you do now?"

Aatrox pushed her back with a swing of his sword. "Come, charge. Unleash your anger."  
"Argh!" Growled Irelia in annoyance, she used a move which no one till now was able to dodge, to not only dodge but block it? Who is this monster?

Irelia afterwards followed with a barrage of quick slashes, slashes so fast, the eye could barely react to it, therefore, the attacks were practically unblockable, that is only if the one receiving the slashes was a human.  
Unfortunately for her, the one on the opposing spectrum was Aatrox.  
A being who has slain gods.  
Slain the mighty Pantheon.  
One who up until 2 days ago, swore to destroy all that lives.

The darkin blocked every and each of the slashes thrown at him, not a single one undetected, not a single one weak.  
Why was she so desperate? He could feel it, the attacks were swift, but also thrown with little thought behind them.  
She certainly proved that she can dish out attacks, but can she receive one?

Aatrox proceeded to block one of the blades with his left hand and threw a quick, but rather weak, slash at her.  
"W-What?!" Irelia's eyes widened as she saw one of her blades getting blocked by his left hand, and a slash coming from his sword which was held by his right hand.  
But this wasn't the end, the resolve she had mustered wasn't going to disappear this easily, Irelia summoned multiple blades to block the attack pointed at her, and fortunately for her, she succeeded.

Instead of being torn apart in 2 pieces, Irelia was pushed back for about 10 meters, but as she was hit, she felt something rather peculiar.  
"What is this? Why is it that I sensed sadness flowing from his blade?" thought Irelia to herself. Something like this shouldn't happen, to feel an emotion from a sword? Has she gone mad? Perhaps, but even then, the feeling of pure bitterness never disappeared from her mind.  
She stood up and looked at herself to confirm, that all of her limbs were intact.  
"Whew." Mumbled Irelia in relief.  
"Well done. You should be proud." Said Aatrox from afar.  
"Huh? How so?" Replied Irelia as she was breathing heavily, the strike was heavier than she expected.  
"Be proud as someone who, after being struck by me, is still able to retain the shape of a body."  
"I suppose I should. You're very strong."  
Aatrox shoved his sword down into the ground and asked Irelia one final question.  
"Who do you fight for, Irelia?"

This was a question any other would've thought for, for a while, but not her, she knew exactly for what.

"People died in front of me during the invasion. Their last words were 'Be a witness of my murder. Tell the world how I died. Live, and remember!"  
These words have never left her mind since then, never.

"Live and remember, these were their last words. I shall not tarnish their wish."

Aatrox then proceeded to look up into the sun.  
She has a reason to fight for, how good were the times when I too, had that.  
I used to be the pillar of hope of Shurima.

And now, I shall be hers.

"Fine then. I deem you worthy."  
"R-Really?! T-Thank you, I will not disappoint."

Aatrox then approached the girl, he put his right hand on her right shoulder and leaned closer to her face. The girl blushed and jumped a little from her place simply because of the fact that his hand was cold and that he was so close to her face.

"Before we engage in any further activities, may I have something to eat?" Said Aatrox as his stomach growled noisily.  
"Y-Yes, certainly..." Replied Irelia as she still had that tinge of red on her cheeks.

End of chapter 6

Chapter 7 coming soon! 


	7. The tools to slay a god

**The tools to slay a god.**

_Men fall from the sky._  
_The gods hurl thunderbolts._  
_Innocents die. _  
_That's how it starts, the fever. _  
_The rage. _  
_The feeling of powerlessness. _  
_It turns good men,_  
_cruel._

_Pantheon._  
_Raised for bloodshed_  
_Worthy of skyward grandeur_  
_The Chosen God of War._

**Shurima.**

After descending from the skies and landing atop the soil, the warrior removed the helmet which covered his face and looked at the cloudy, barren battlefield.  
He was late yet again, far too late.  
The man was once known as Pantheon, now Atreus continues forward. No sign of life was to be seen, only of those that have departed.  
"Aatrox." He mumbled in anger. "How much longer till you stop?!"  
His voice echoed throughout the battlefield, and he could discern, that he was truly alone here.  
Atreus afterward could notice that the clouds have finally given way to the sun.  
"Truly, a more fitting time doesn't exist."  
Yes, 'was time for prayer.  
A requiem for the lost ones.

**Piltover**.

The secretary approached a basketball court at the AlIndustry lobby. Behind her are two senators of the official Piltover homeland security section, Cardin and Barrows – and in the court in front of them is Alexander, the young, long-haired CEO of the company, playing some Basketball.

Alex hit a three-pointer and turned around to find Sarah and the senators approaching him.  
"Sir, your guests have arrived."  
"Thank you for bringing them here, Sarah." Said Alexander as he extended his hand to the senators. "Hi, how are you doing?" Asked Alex in a welcoming manner.  
"Oh, really great."  
"Really Great? Good. Good. Uh, Follow me"

A security door opens, and Alex, now wearing a lab coat over his t-shirt, guides his visitors into the corridor.

"You know, Dad was born in the west of Noxus, near the capital. He grew up eating uh... stale crackers. And every other Saturday, he had to march in a parade and waved flowers at tyrants. So, I think it was providence that his son, me, would end up with this."

The three finally arrived and suddenly a glovebox emerged from the ground, from which emerges a metallic claw holding a small purple mineral.

"One of my cybernetic scouts found this. A little souvenir from the world of the unknown."

"You don't mea-" Asked one of the senators, Mrs. Cardin before Alex interrupted her.  
"Yes, I do. A mineral from the Void." Alexander then walked to the back of the glow box so that the senators could see the mineral in its grandeur.

Senator Cardin is staring at the Mineral, while Alex was leaning over the glovebox.  
"What's a mineral have to do with homeland security?" Asked Senator Cardin while raising her eyebrow.  
"Homeland Security? Mmm. No, no, no... ma'am. Planetary Security."

One of the scientists present, Emmet, begins to explain.  
"The fragment is of a radioactive mineral. We suspected it might have bio-interactions, so, we took a couple of tests,

Emmet then proceeds to press a nearby keyboard, the monitor changes to a video of a demon's corpse being removed from its plastic cover.

"T-This is?!" Questioned Senator Cardin.

On a dead demon."

Footage of a dentist drill-like device with the mineral being used to slice the demon's torso was shown.

Emmet continued with. "And, when we exposed the demon to the mineral, this happened.

Both senators were then forced to turn to their backs to see the monitor behind them– footage of black cells splitting up, getting a purple glow, and dissolving.

"Profound biodegradation, decaying Demonic cells." Said Emmet as Alexander took on the lead. "We concluded the mineral could be weaponized if a large enough sample was found. But that is a matter for another day."

Alex slammed the glow box and asked the senators the deciding statement. " What I need from you is an import license."

Senator Barrows decided to meddle in, "And why would we want to weaponize this material?"

"As a deterrent. A silver bullet to keep in reserve to use against the Demons that reside in our little planet. So, the day doesn't come, madam, when your children don't have to face the dangers that are... Darkins and the alike."

"Darkins? Do you mean of the ancient tale?" Asked Barrows.  
"Haha, yes, yes. I speak of that *tale*."

"Last I checked, the only one of those roaming around was in Shurima, thousands of years ago."

"Ha-ha, yes. Thousands. Yeah, but, there are... there are more of them, alive, right now." Said Alexander as he was breathing heavily.

"The meta-human thesis." Said Cardin."  
"Yes, the meta-human thesis. More likely than not. These exceptional beings live among us. The bases of our myths. Gods among men upon our... our little planet here. You don't have to use the silver bullet. But, if you forge one... Well, then..." Said Alexander as he was approaching closer and closer to the senators.  
"We don't have to depend upon the kindness of monsters, do we?"

**A short introduction of the antagonists of the story:=)**

**New chapter coming soon!**


	8. As distant as Heaven and Earth

**It's been a while, eh? Sorry! School and corona have been keeping me quite busy!**  
**Please look forward to fast updates :3**

After the conclusion of their short duel, Aatrox and the Ionian hero, Irelia, were on their way to a highly-rated local pub, since Aatrox, who went by the name Azazel in his human form, had requested it.  
As the two were walking towards the pub, Aatrox seemed to discern the worried and yet unnoticed expression on Irelia's face. As unlikely as it seemed, Aatrox was rather great at reading people, and thus, asking the one whom he's helping right now, would be appropriate.  
The Darkin then proceeded to put his hand over her shoulder.  
"Something worries you," Asked Aatrox.  
Irelia quickly stopped in her tracks, her hair being blown by the wind made it appear untidy, awkward, and all over her face. It made her look rather cute. "If there are questions lingering in your mind, ask away."

The girl widened her eyes at the fact that he had noticed her, she was always prideful about the fact that she could keep an emotionless and stoic face during battles and the like, but to be noticed this easily hurt her pride a little. 'Am I that obvious?' thought Irelia but instead of dodging Aatrox's offer, she decided to ask.

"Back atop the hill, why did you save us?"

A blunt, yet thorough question. The question had a clear answer. Aatrox had given himself a single chance of redemption, by saving a life he would prove to himself, that he still had good in him.  
The respite and peace in his life were long overdue, and that he knew. But... Forgiving oneself, was enough for him.  
"I took a chance." Said the large figure as he slowly increased the pace.  
Irelia, not letting herself stay behind for long, wondered. "A chance, a chance at what?"  
Aatrox stopped, smiled, and looked at the sundown.  
"You may interpret my answer as you desire."

Irelia frowned at the ambiguous reply, but still understandably nodded and continued. "You possess great wisdom, much more than I do, I, therefore, ask of you..." She took a slight pause.  
"How can I get the people of Ionia to trust me more? How can I save those who don't even want to be saved in the first place?"  
"Have they given up?" Aatrox asked.  
"Most of them have. This war is taking a toll on the people of this land, and on their vitality. The people of Ionia are spiritual and peaceful, this... is..." Irelia stopped mid-sentence but Aatrox was able to realize what she meant.  
*Cruel...*

It feels as if I am a Shephard guiding sheep to safety, but all they do is turn back and reject my help." The girl then gasped for air and hoped that none of the villagers heard her.  
Upon waiting for an answer, Aatrox muttered words that would never leave her resolute mind.

"Seek strength, Irelia. The rest will follow."

And as such, the girl received a completely new objective in her life.

-  
The two then continued walking towards their destination.  
Upon arriving at the pub, the pair proceeded to have an exceptional meal.  
When Aatrox received the menu, he had no idea what to do with it.  
*Is this eatable?* Thought the Darkin as he was about to put the menu in his mouth.  
"What will you be order-"  
The sight of Aatrox almost devouring a menu was certainly pleasant to witness.

-

Even when eating, Irelia was the kind who would ask countless questions, even though Aatrox had grown rather annoyed by the number of queries.

The questions mostly involved, "Where did you train?" or, "Who was your master?" Typical of warriors to ask, but those were questions that couldn't be answered, which left the girl rather disappointed.

While eating this pulled pork dressed with gravy, a meal, which was completely foreign to the darkin, Aatrox noticed the little girl he saw earlier on the same day.  
Her curious eyes wandering at his eating habits and his big sword which was covered with a big cloth. He could see in her eyes that she was curious, but even after all that ogling, she never dared to approach him.

When the sun settled and all was said and done, Irelia and Aatrox decided that it was time to bid farewells to one another. Irelia seemed to be quite tired and Aatrox had important matters to attend to, or rather, to meet someone, for he, had sensed that someone was watching him, observing him...

The matter was completely unbeknownst to the girl since she didn't possess the ability to sense aura.

After paying for the meal, Aatrox left the village outskirts and entered the forest, where someone familiar, was waiting for him.

After walking through the wild-life for a while, he could sense himself getting closer and closer to the one awaiting him, he finally pushed the last tree branch which was obscuring his view and saw someone standing in an open field.

Aatrox took a good look at him, the opposing figure donned a silver armor and used a spear and a shield. He was holding his helmet on his left hand and spear on the right.  
But even then, he couldn't recognize the warrior.

"So you've come, darkin." "I do not know why you're donning a humans body, but it matters little." The man uttered while putting on his helmet. "To be honest, it's taking me a great effort not to strike you down right this instant." He continued.

*How did he know that I'm a darkin?* Aatrox wondered.  
"Is that so?... Was that all?" Aatrox responded, with a neutral expression.

The man gripped on his spear tighter, "All?!" he yelled. "To be this arrogant... I will take your head to the heavens as a souvenir.  
Aatrox smirked. "The fact that you consider yourself as an equal to me, is being arrogant in itself."

"You... You are aware of your past endeavors, are you not, darkin?"

"I am aware of my past endeavors." Aatrox then looked at the sky which was filled with countless stars, "I'm trying to atone for my sins."

"How dare y-"

The man stopped, looked at the ground while closing his eyes, and calmed himself, the words that came out of the darkin was an insult to Atreus. "Sin may be forgiven, this murder is the atonement!"

Atreus wasted no time and leaped forward with his sword and shield in hand, ready to pummel his opponent, but instead of being hit back, he hit a nearby tree.

The darkin dodged.  
He dodged.

The almighty world ender didn't respond to his challenge.  
Was he unworthy?

Faster than the eye could see, he leaped at the darkin once again.

Aatrox dodged yet again.

"Why..."  
He mumbled.  
"Why won't you..."  
Now screaming.  
"Fight back?!"

His sword was still behind his back, the fight wasn't even fair, but he, of course, knew that.  
After being defeated while the god of the war resided in his body, how was he supposed to have his revenge for the deceased?  
To avenge his loved ones?  
To be at peace.  
But right this instant, Atreus was driven by rage and malice.

For the next attack, Aatrox finally took on a stance, albeit, without his sword.

"The amount of malice you hold towards me," Said Aatrox, gaining the warrior's attention. "I must respond in kind."  
Atreus mumbled his prayers to the gods.

The two warriors charged at each other, within a fraction of a second, everything was decided.

When the dust settled, and the weapons fell on the ground, Atreus found himself on the ground, unable to move, while Aatrox, stood tall.

"H-How is t-this possible...?" Atreus grunts while in anger and pain, his whole body was aching, if had he not put forth his shield to absorb the full force of the punch, he would've definitely died.

"Shall I tell you the difference between you and I?" Aatrox spoke while looking at the fallen warrior.

"It's ambition. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles, it's just the moon's reflection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water. Time after time, he sinks."

"H-How dare you m-mock me?!" Atreus screamed in anger while trying to raise his body up. "Do you know how long it took me to find you?!"  
Atreus managed to lift his body up.

"You still don't get it, do you, stranger?" Aatrox sighed while speaking.  
"You and I, our levels are as distant as the earth from the heavens. Must I spell it out for you? Even if I discard my left arm, discard my left leg, and yet even then I have not nearly lowered myself to your level."

Atreus grunted while grabbing his spear.

"Begone," Aatrox uttered to the mortal. "If you wish to keep your life, that is."

_New chapter coming soon!_


End file.
